Is Running Away Supposed to Be This Easy?
by icy dreams
Summary: This is my new story. It is HYxRP. It is set in a slight A/U. It will have a couple twists so you never know what to expect from me. It may not be Heero that she is running away from. Then again it may be. Chapter 1 is up. In is in flash back mode
1. Hoping to Make it Off the Runway

Rain fell as she walked up the entrance way to buy her ticket and then board her plane. The plane that would thake her away from her responibities, her brother, and him. Relena aproached the girl behind the coundter and asked her for a one-way ticked to L.A. She gave the smiling girl the money for the ticket and went looking for her boarding gate.  
  
As she was looking for her boarding gate labeled flight 02594-to L.A. she watched as people, whom she assumed to be late for thier flight, ran to their boarding gates, she saw mothers with their children boarding. Then there were the bussiness men and women boarding, but what really got to her was the fact that boarding almost every flight was a couple who seemed to be laughing, holding hands, or some other romantic guesture.  
  
Thinking about them Relena felt a pain, almost as if a piece of ice had went through her heart. Relena stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. She then brushed it off think that it was nothing, but she knew deep down in her breaking heart that it was deffantily something.  
  
Relena started back on her hunt to find her boarding gate. After another four minutes of walking and searching she came to a boarding gate labeled: 02594-to L.A. She walked over to the ticket taker and handed him her ticket. He ckecked her ticket and then gave it back to her, signaling that she could board her flight.  
  
Relena walked down the hall to board the plane and walked passed one of the airline stuerdests and took her seat next to a old lady with graying black hair. Relena looked at her watch, and hoped that they didn't know that she was gone yet. She expected that if they had she wouldn't even get off the runway, but unknown to her was the fact that four rows back Heero was silently sitting. 


	2. Old Memories

Is Running Away Supposed to Be This Easy?  
  
Relena let her head fall back against the first class seat of the airplane. 'How could they have done that to her?' Of all the things her bother had done to her this must have been the worst.  
  
"Excuse me Miss but would you like something to drink?" the air line waitress asked Relena snapping her out of her train of thought.  
  
"Yes, can I please have a sprite?" The sturdiest told her yes and left to get Relena her sprite.  
  
Relena bored at the moment took her headphones out and put them on listen to the music. Waiting for her drink started to think back on the day she first hear the song playing. 'It really had been about three years since that song first came out. I remember when...'  
  
  
*Flash Back-About Two Years Back*  
  
  
"Hey Lena," Duo called to her.  
  
"Ya, Duo?"  
  
"Heero, Trowa, Cathy, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, Quatre, Dorothy, and me are all goin' to PoolPop's, you wanna come?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure why not." She replied grabbing her jacket and walking out with him to meet the others.  
  
Once they were all out side they split up into two groups the girls in Relena's car and the boys in Quatre's.  
  
"So, Rena are you gonna show the boys how to play pool or what?" Hilde asked her.  
  
"What do you think?" She said with a smile.  
  
"I think I am gonna win some money since tonight were bettin'."   
  
"If you split it with me then I'll win every game." She told them as they started to count their money.  
  
"Deal!" All the girls said in union.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Heero do you think we can beat the girls tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"Probably," He said not caring.   
  
"What about you Trowa?"  
  
"Well I have been practicing, but I don't know."  
  
"Man we are goin' be out a lot of money since tonight is betting night."  
  
"You're tellin' me." Quatre said.  
  
"It is not right for five men to be beaten by five weak women." Wufei cried out.  
  
"Ya we know, Wu-man." Duo said as they entered the parking lot.  
  
~  
  
The girls parked two parking slots away from the door but the boys had to go back three rows to park.  
  
"Ready?" Hilde asked the boys when they finally arrived.  
  
"Ya, sure." They told her.  
  
They all walked in.  
  
"Hey Guys what's up?" Their bar tender and friend, Chris asked.  
  
"Where just gonna make a couple hundreds off the boys, that's all." Relena told him.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Chris said laughing at how sure of herself Relena sounded.  
  
"Hey we could win." Quatre said defensively.  
  
"Hey I believe ya," He said laughing. "What do you guys want to drink?" He asked them.  
  
"Sprite." Relena, Hilde, Duo, Cathy, Dorothy, and Heero said.  
  
"Coke." Sally, Trowa, and Quatre told him.  
  
"I want a Ginger Ale" Wufei told Chris.  
  
"Kay Guys, six Sprites, three Cokes, and a Ginger Ale for Wufei. I'll have Nikki bring it over in a few."  
  
"Great," Hilde said as they found a table and set their things down.  
  
"Who's up first?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'll go" Relena offered. No one else volunteered.  
  
"Kay Rena you have to pick." Cathy told her.   
  
"Alright, I pick Trowa, Duo, and Heero." She told them.  
  
"Who wants to be on Relena's team?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"I'll do it." Duo said not wanting to lose his money yet.  
  
"Who has the coin?" Relena questioned.  
  
"I got it." Wufei told them. He then flipped it in the air caught it and flipped it on to the back of his hand and asked Relena what she wanted.  
  
"Tails." She said.  
  
"Heads," He told her.  
  
"Heero you go first. "Trowa told him.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
"What are the odds, "Sally asked.  
  
"Damn, I thought she would forget. "Heero mumbled.  
  
"Well if Heero or Trowa wins then the money in the pot goes to them and Duo and Relena owe the exact same amount that was in the pot to them plus what they put in the pot, plus they get to pick one of them to do what ever they want, and they have to do it. If Relena and Duo they get the pot and Heero and Trowa both owe them half of what was in the pot. Not to mention the losers have to steal a car and go joyriding." Hilde explained.  
  
"What?!?!?" Trowa and Heero screamed in union.  
  
"You heard her." Relena said.  
  
  
*Flash Back will be continued after this*  
  
  
Miss here is the Sprite you asked for." The Air waitress said handing Relena the sprite.  
  
"Thank You." She told her and took it.  
  
  
*Resume Flash Back*  
  
  
Relena took out four quarters and put them in the slots. Pushed it in and the pool balls started to roll. She walked over and grabbed the pool ball racker. Then over to the slot where the balls had came out. She put the racker on the pool table and started to place the balls in the racker.   
  
She then grabbed the racker centered it, lifted the racker, and then grabbed the cue ball gave it to Heero and threw him a cue stick.  
  
"Good luck, your gonna need it," She told him with a smirk on her face.  
  
Heero got in the shooting position and pulled back, let go, and landed the 2 ball in the top left pocket.  
  
  
*A/N*  
  
  
Pool Table:  
  
___(LTC)____(MT)____(RTC)  
___O_______O_______O  
(LS)O_______________O(RS)  
___O_______O_______O  
___(LBC)____(MB)____(RBC)  
  
Labels:  
  
LTC: left top corner pocket  
MT: middle top pocket  
RTC: right top corner pocket  
RS: right side pocket  
RBC: right bottom corner pocket  
MB: middle bottom pocket  
LBC: left bottom corner pocket  
LS:left side pocket  
  
*End A/N*  
  
"Not bad," Relena told him a little surprised that he made that shot.  
  
He lined another shot up this time it was 5 ball and it flew across the table into the right bottom pocket knocking the 7 ball into the middle bottom pocket.  
  
Relena's mouth fell open but she shut it before anyone noticed it. She looked at the others they were staring at the billiard table still in shock of what Heero had just done.  
  
"Hey guys I got your drinks!" Nikki called to them snapping them out of their shocked stated as they went over to her and got their six Sprites, three Cokes, and Wufei's Ginger Ale.  
  
Heero set his Sprite down on the table and picked his cue stick back up. He walked around the pool table until he was beside the middle bottom pocket, he bent down and brought his hand back, released and shot the 6 ball with the cue ball into the left bottom pocket shooting the 1 ball off the left side and into the right top corner.  
  
Relena went over to Sally. "If he keeps up where gonna lose a lot of money." Relena told her.  
  
"Hey don't worry Dorothy is gonna take care of it." She reassured her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned.  
  
"Just watch the show." She told Relena and walked over to Dorothy.  
  
Relena watched as Heero grinned the cue stick against the blue square not seeing Dorothy spill her Sprite on the floor. Watching this Relena began to snicker.  
  
Heero walked back to the pool table to make his shoot at either the 3 or 4 ball, maybe both with the shoots he has been making. He bent down to shoot and when he did his foot slipped sending the cue stick forward causing him to lose his turn.  
  
Relena smiled as she walked up to the cue stick case, took hers and aimed for the 15 ball. She pulled back, let go and it flew into the middle top pocket knocking the 10 ball into the 12 ball. The 10 ball went flying into the left bottom corner and the 12 ball into the right bottom corner.  
  
She smiled as she looked up to she Heero's shocked face but lost it when she found him smirking down at her.  
  
Regaining her composer she put her cue stick down walked over to the table were Hilde and Sally were talking and picked up her Sprite and took a drink.  
  
She then walked back to her cue stick and picked up ready to make another shot. She walked around to the top left corner and aimed the end of her cue stick so that it would collide with the 9 ball, she pulled back and released. It slowly landed in the top middle pocket hitting the 14 ball that was sitting there a moment before she hit it with the 9 ball and it swam its way into the top right corner pocket.  
  
She didn't look up this time but instead walked around to the bottom right corner pocket and shoot the 11 ball into the left corner pocket purposely missing the 13 ball even though she knew she could get it to go in the top middle pocket.  
  
She walked over to the top middle pocket with everyone watching her and attempted to make it look like she slipped when she missed the 13 ball intensely.  
  
She put on her innocent smile and went to sit down only looking back once to give Heero a smile that know one else saw but him.  
  
*End of That Part of That Flash Back* 


End file.
